The Wish
by Ilenya the fair
Summary: First of all: please please please don't flame this(for me!) another 'girl falls into ME' fic. But please do read it anyway. I beg you to R&R. Please give me a better title. Rating PG13- just incase. oh and don't read it if you don't have a sense of humor


The Wish  
  
A/N:  
  
Point number one, don't flame this. Point number two, this story is not meant for perfection. (I am a human, after all) Number three, I'm writing this coz' I'm totally bored of studying for my Physics, Chemistry and Bio test. (Which just happens to be tomorrow) wish me luck. I'll need it. We all know whom this belongs to. No flames please. Constructive criticism is more that welcome. I beg thee to R&R  
  
-Ilenya the fair  
  
Chapter one – Introducing Carolyn  
  
Hi, I'm Carolyn (most people call me Carol or Carrie) and here's my story.... To start it off I must tell you that I've always been a huge LotR fan. I'm not exactly what you can call pretty. I'm 5 feet, 4 inches to be exact (that's short, I know) I'm pretty slim well; um... to tell the truth, I'm skinny. I have gray-blue eyes and dark hair. I love to play the piano and sing (without an audience). All right so I do lack confidence. To make matters worse I have an older sister, Lucy who is everything that I'm not. She has lovely eyes and gorgeous brown hair a superb figure and she's tall. She's a favorite among my parents and relatives. That's usually all right with me except when I'm blamed for something she did.  
  
Today happens to be Lucy's wedding day. (She's 26 and I'm 21) I decided that it was best if I stayed out of her way. "Carolyn Smith! This is your sister's wedding day. Are you going to stay in your room all day long? At least bother to help me get your sister ready." Came my mom's yell from the next room. "Coming mom!" was my reply. I hurried to my sister's room. To find my mom standing there with a hairbrush in one hand and a dryer in the other. My sister was sitting there in front of the mirror looking perfect as usual. "What do need help with?" I asked "Oh, Carol you finally decided to join us. Hold up the dryer while I do Lucy's hair" My mom said. "Sure mom" "Ow! That's too much heat, Carol" Lucy said. "Typical, still making a big fuss" I thought as I adjusted the controls. About half an hour later I decided to go and get myself ready.  
  
"There, I look just fine now. At least I don't look like a freak." I thought. I was wearing a light blue evening dress that glittered a little. I did my hair in a bun, leaving out a few strands. "You look like Lucy" I heard someone say from the back. I turned around to see my Aunt. Who happens to be the only person who likes me more than Lucy "Oh Aunt Mae! I do not!" I said. I mean I'd never want to look like my sister. "Carol, here's something I meant to give you for your birthday." Aunt Mae said as she put a delicate silver chain with a Sapphire pendant. "It's a goodwill gem. It has been passed down in my family for years. I'm giving it to you." Aunt Mae finished with a sigh. "Its beautiful! Thank you so much. Aunt Mae, may I ask you something? (Aunt Mae nodded)...Why have you always liked me better than Lucy?" Aunt Mae sighed "Its time at least someone told you. You are my daughter. Your parents took you away from me saying that I won't be able to take care of you, since I didn't have a job at the time. (She paused) I must go see to other things now. See you later." She said and walked out of the room.  
  
It had been a while since Aunt Mae left my room and once again I was alone. I was sitting on my bed and staring at my big poster of Aragorn. "Since you're already in love with Arwen, I can't have you. But at least you could be like my brother or something. You are just the coolest. I wish I was in middle earth." I thought as I looked at the poster. I was exhausted from running around the entire morning. A deep sleep overtook me and I fell back on my bed.  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were continuing to chase the Uruks who had captured Merry and Pippin. Legolas and Aragorn were far ahead, Gimli was falling behind and now he did mind it. "Aragorn! There's something between those rocks over there. It does not seem evil. We should go and see to it." Legolas said as he gazed into the distance. Aragorn nodded and then called out to Gimli "Come Gimli!"  
  
When Aragorn and Legolas got closer to the rocks they saw a girl dressed in pale blue lying lifelessly on the ground. Aragorn rushed to her. "She's alive. But she needs healing. We have to hurry" Aragorn said as he took out his pouch filled with athelas. The girl looked young. She was wearing a delicate silver necklace with a Sapphire pendant. Her face was pale and her long dark hair were slightly tangled up. There were still a few pins in her hair as if she had earlier done it up in a bun. Legolas guessed her age to be about 20 years. He stood back and watched Aragorn  
  
In a while Gimli was there too. They were all watching over this girl. The girl let out a slight moan as Aragorn called to her "Awake my Lady" he said as she opened her eyes and tried to sit up but lay back down in pain. "Its alright. We won't do any harm, my lady. What is your name?" Aragorn asked her gently. "My name is Carolyn. Where are we?" She asked. "We are on the plains of Rohan, lady Carolyn" Aragorn answered. Carol's vision cleared a little "Plains of Rohan! Wait a minute...you're Aragorn son of Arathorn, you're Legolas prince of mirkwood and you're Gimli son Gloin! (She Paused) This can't be happening." She said with a sigh "Well we're right here in front of you, my lady. Flesh and blood" Gimli said a little impatiently. Aragorn glared at him. "Why are you traveling alone, my lady? And where are you from?" Aragorn asked. "I was not traveling at all. I was just getting ready for my sister's wedding and I was a little tired so, I went to sleep and now I wake up ...here! You'll never believe me if I told you where I'm from." she said "Do tell us where you are from, my lady" Legolas tried to persuade her. "Alright, here goes nothing. I'm not from arda at all. I'm from simple, normal earth. With no elves, dwarves or hobbits or istari or ents. Where I come from, all of you are just part of a fictional story. Our cultures and other things are very different. (She paused to see their shocked faces) Told you!" she said. "We cannot leave you to fend for yourself in the wild. You shall travel with us...for a while." Aragorn said. With that, they continued their chase. Carolyn was thinking of what was supposed to happen next. "The riders of Rohan! Of course! How could I forget?" She thought. "Um Aragorn, I don't think other people will believe my story. So, first thing: I need another name to use on middle earth. Secondly, people will ask me where I'm from...what shall I answer them with?" She asked. "A name...Legolas, could you choose something? Milady, you have eyes like mine and you have dark hair, you could be a maiden from Gondor." Aragorn replied. "Aiyana! That should suit you, milady" Legolas said suddenly. "That's a nice name, Legolas. What does it mean?" Carolyn asked "Eternal Bloom" Legolas replied. Carolyn or should I say Aiyana was quite content.  
  
Riddle after riddle, the riders of Rohan had now gone by. Their next riddle led them into the forest of Fangorn. Aragorn suggested that they should stop on the borders of the forest for the night. While they were talking about things of the past and talking about the hobbits, Aiyana, forgetting that she had an audience started to sing one of her favorite songs. Everyone paused to listen.  
  
It's kinda funny how life can change, Can flip 180 in a matter of days.  
  
Sometimes love works in mysterious ways,  
  
One day you wake up gone without a trace.  
  
I refuse to give up, I refuse to give in,  
  
You're my everything.  
  
I don't wanna give up, I don't wanna give in,  
  
So everybody sing.  
  
One love for the mother's pride,  
  
One love for the times we cried,  
  
One love gotta stay alive, I will survive.  
  
One love for the city streets,  
  
One love for the hip-hop beats,  
  
One love, oh I do believe,  
  
One love is all we need.  
  
Late at night out, still wide awake,  
  
Think this is far more than I can take,  
  
I thought my heart could never break,  
  
Now I know that's one big mistake.  
  
I refuse to give up, I refuse to give in,  
  
You're my everything.  
  
I don't wanna give up, I don't wanna give in,  
  
Everybody sing.  
  
One love for the mother's pride,  
  
One love for the times we cried,  
  
One love gotta stay alive, I will survive.  
  
One love for the city streets,  
  
One love for the hip-hop beats,  
  
One love, oh I do believe,  
  
One love is all we need.  
  
Baby just love me, love me, love me,  
  
Baby just hold me, hold me, hold me,  
  
Oh, love me, love me, love me. One love.  
  
Baby just love me, love me, love me,  
  
Baby just hold me, hold me, hold me,  
  
Oh, love me, love me, love me.  
  
One love for the mother's pride,  
  
One love for the times we cried,  
  
One love gotta stay alive, I will survive.  
  
One love for the city streets,  
  
One love for the hip-hop beats,  
  
One love, oh I do believe, One love is all we need.  
  
One love for the mother's pride,  
  
One love for the times we cried,  
  
One love gotta stay alive, I will survive.  
  
One love for the city streets,  
  
One love for the hip-hop beats,  
  
One love, oh I do believe, One love is all we need.  
  
One love for the mother's pride,  
  
One love for the times we cried,  
  
One love gotta stay alive, I will survive.  
  
One love for the city streets,  
  
One love for the hip-hop beats,  
  
One love, oh I do believe,  
  
One love is all we need.  
  
She finished. She blushed when she saw everyone looking at her "Aye, that's a nice song, milady." Gimli said. "Me and my friends used to sing it together. Oh please do stop calling me 'milady' I'm not exactly a lady and I don't deserve a title." Aiyana said. "You have a wonderful voice, Aiyana" Legolas said. "Oh thank you Legolas. Actually, this is the first time I'm singing in front of other people. I usually just sing to myself." She said. The voice reminded Aragorn of his mother's voice. He put the thoughts out of his mind. "It's getting late. We should rest now. I shall take the first watch." he said  
  
A/N:  
  
That's it for now. I hope you liked it. Please please please do review. I'll give you a cookie or candy or whatever you like. Please please please don't flame this. Luv you all if you review. Luv you all anyway. Thanks for reading my fic. Remember: I need at least 3 reviews before I update. Oh, and not to forget, this chapter contains 'One Love' by Blue.  
  
Best Wishes and Namarie  
  
-Ilenya  
  
I luv Aragorn!  
  
Does anyone know what Ilenya means? Or did I just make up the name? 


End file.
